Solo un sueño
by cherrydenny
Summary: Un One-Shot de Harry y Hermione... Hermione esta con su mejor amigo de pelo azavache, esta tan cerca de él pero se da cuenta que es: solo un... Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora J.K. Rowling


Se siente tan bien, si, esta sensación que aparece cada vez que que lo veo, cuando lo saludo, cuando ríe, cuando me sonríe, cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando me toma de la mano como lo esta haciendo en este preciso momento.

Ya es pasada de las once de la noche y aunque deberíamos estar los dos en nuestras habitaciones durmiendo, estamos dirigiéndonos por el bosque prohibido rumbo al lago negro. Se nos ha vuelto una costumbre venir al lago negro en la noche a los dos para tener un momento para nosotros, a contemplar la hermosa vista, y ni que decir de la hermosa compañía de Harry.

Harry -pienso- últimamente tengo la necesidad de estar mas cerca de él, de saber que siempre esta bien, de hablar más con él y ni que decir, que pienso más en él. Todos los días en cada momento pienso en él; para ser sincera no se en que momento paso, pero paso.

Estoy ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando escucho que me habla.

-Hermione, vamos- me apresura. Harry lleva la capa de invisibilidad en su mano izquierda, siempre que salimos en la noche de Hogwarts, la trae consigo mismo para que nadie nos puedan ver.

-Harry, por que tanta prisa, si tenemos bastante tiempo- le digo con una sonrisa la cual me devuelve -además recuerda que estas con una prefecta.

Cuando llegamos al lago negro nos sentamos a la orilla de este recargados en un árbol.

Estamos así por un rato, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Hasta que es inevitable observar a Harry de reojo, su pelo negro azabache que me encanta se encuentra mas alborotado que de costumbre, tiene esa mirada intensa, tan brillante, que hace que sus ojos color esmeralda se vean mas verdes y que cuando te mira hace que te tiemblen las rodillas. En su rostro se asoma una sonrisa cautivadora y misteriosa que te alegra el día cada vez que te da una de esas. Observo que Harry despide una calma y una paz en este momento, eso hace que quisiera utilizar mi giratiempo, para regresar y revivir este momento siempre.

-¿Mione, no crees que es hermoso?- me pregunta, pero como me encuentro absorta en mis pensamientos y observándolo con una sonrisa de boba no entiendo lo que dice.

-Am, ¿que?- suelta una carcajada por mi respuesta.

-Te dije, ¿que si no crees que es hermoso?- vuelve a preguntarme, me sonrojo de solo pensar que me descubrió observándolo y me encojo de hombros.

-Si Harry, realmente es hermoso. La noche, el lago, la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en el. Pero es como todas las otras noches que hemos venido- le respondo rápidamente con la vista al frente.

Harry al momento de escuchar mi respuesta gira su cabeza hacia donde estoy con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No lo creo, Mione. Esta noche es mas especial que las otras- y me escruta con sus ojos esmeralda, que hace que pase saliva pesadamente.

-¿Po... Por que dices eso?- no puedo evitar tartamudear.

-Por que, presiento que en esta hermosa noche va a pasar algo inolvidable- dice y veo que se va acercando hacia mi -que siempre la vamos a recordar- su rostro se acerca más y más a mi y me pongo más nerviosa, que si estuviera de pie ya estuviera en el piso desmayada. -Que va a cambiar algo entre tu y yo- y como si Harry tuviera un imán me acerco a él, siento como sus manos se posicionan a cada lado de mi rostro y con su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla.

Siento un calor que crece en mi y estoy segura que estoy ruborizada por esta cercanía, siento su aliento cerca de mi rostro, quiero acortar la poca distancia que nos queda y así lo hago. Hasta que rosamos nuestros labios, tener a Harry así de cerca se siente tan bien nunca pensé que estaríamos en esta situación.

Quiero besarlo, si besarlo, estoy decidida a besarlo y sentirme como si fuera hacia el cielo y perderme en lo suave de sus labios.

Cuando decido hacerlo siento que una luz cálida y fuerte me pega en mi rostro.

Hace que parpadie rápidamente y que me retire un poco de la cercanía que teníamos con Harry, la luz hace que no lo vea, ya no siento el calor de sus manos en mi rostro así que estiro las mías para comprobar que este frente a mi pero no logro encontrarlo.

Me llevo las manos a los ojos y los cierro fuertemente, para abrirlos y acostumbrarme a la luz.

Pero al momento de hacerlo y abrir mis ojos, me doy cuenta que no estoy en el lago negro me encuentro en mi cama, que en vez de tener la hermosa compañía de Harry me encuentro sola en mi habitación de prefecta y que la luz que me pego en el rostro son los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana.

Ya cuando me acostumbro a la luz de la mañana, analizo lo que paso, y me doy cuenta que todo lo que creí que viví con Harry en el lago negro: la hermosa noche, la luna, las estrellas, la cercanía con Harry, sus palabras, nuestros labios rasandoce a punto de que se convirtiera en un beso, todo, todo fue un... sueño murmuro para mi misma.

Todo fue... Solo un sueño.

 **Queridos lectores aquí les dejo otro One-Shot...** **Sus comentarios son bien recibidos!!!** **Abrazos y besos tronados...** **CHERRY!!!**


End file.
